The present invention relates to a method of recording and reproducing video signals by processing key functions, and more particularly, to a screen encore function in which the complicated key operation is avoided when a user wants to view previous pictures during the process of recording/reproducing video signals, and in which it is possible to see only past pictures with reel-pulse sensing or time setting technique, without adding or changing hardware in a VTR, video tape recorder.
Generally, if a user wants to see a previously displayed picture, recently displayed or displayed a considerable time ago, again when reviewing reproduced images on a Video Tape Recorder (VTR), a number of key operations are required. That is, the following complicated key sequences are required of rewind key (REW) .fwdarw.stop key(STOP).fwdarw.play key(PLAY) or play key(PLAY).fwdarw. Reverse Picture Search key(RPS).fwdarw.play key(PLAY). Also, another disadvantage is that it is not possible to see the desired picture during the operation of REW.fwdarw.STOP.fwdarw.PLAY keys and therefore it is difficult to find out the exact point of the desired picture on a video tape.